Almost is Never Enough
by Cry4Me
Summary: Almost is never enough, so close to being in love. If I knew that you wanted me the way I wanted you then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart. This is a song fic...sorta lol I wrote this while I was listening to Almost Is Never Enough by Ariana Grande. Please review! thank you, enjoy :)


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own S.A. or the characters.**

Sounds of loud sobs were heard across the hallway. The brown haired boy walked by his twin sisters' room that the sobs were coming from. He placed his ears on the door as he called out.

"Megumi-chan?"

There was no reply instead her sobs got louder. Why was she crying? The boy thought. Worried, he knocked on the door once, and then knocked again. He kept knocking till he got a reply.

"Leave me alone, Jun!" the girl yelled.

The cry was loud and piercing. Jun covered his ears in pain for the girls' voice was destructive especially when she couldn't control it. He quietly walked away, though worried, he knew it would be best to give her sister some space or else the house might explode with her shriek of chaos.

In the room, Megumi hugged her magic slate board that her boyfriend bought for her on their first date. Tears were streaming down through her cheeks like a river. She couldn't handle the pain. It felt like millions of daggers stabbing her all at the same time. She did everything to make him happy. She knew it wouldn't last, for they weren't right for each other; but she also knew that, that was a lie. They were perfect for each other. She was afraid and he was hurt. She healed his heart and he gave her courage. But something happened. Was it because she tried too hard? Or was it because she didn't try hard enough? Maybe she had too much doubt, for she never heard him say the words "I love you". Maybe no matter how hard she tried she couldn't compete with the one he truly loved before. But she had to admit, she never thought that the day would come when he would accept her as a girlfriend after getting rejected many times. She probably was just a game that he got bored of playing. She thought of so many reasons to blaming him but something troubled her why now? Why after everything they went through, he would just let her go like that. She unhooked the necklace that was tied loosely around her neck. It was a silver necklace with a music note locket in the middle. Inside was a picture of them they took on her birthday at the photo booth. She remembered the event very clear in her head.

/_Yahiro, lets take a picture!_/ she enthusiastically wrote on her magic slate with a big smile while nudging him by the arm.

"Couple pictures? Don't you think that's a little lame?" he said with a smirk thinking how childish it was for the girl to want to take couple pictures.

"Please?" the girl spoke softly looking at her boyfriend with a pout on her face with a little tear for the finished touch. Who can say no to that face? He thought as he silently got into the photo booth grabbing her hand gently and dragging her inside. It made a thump sound as she sat next to him suddenly realizing embarrassing this was even though she was the one who asked for it. She took a glance at Yahiro whose eyes were focused on the machine trying to set timer on. She noticed how long his eyelashes were and how his eyes gleamed brightly in the scenery. Slowly, her cheeks began to show a pink hue.

"Megumi-chan? You're supposed to be looking into the camera not at me," Yahiro said with a devious grin.

She jumped as her cheeks flushed in deep red. Upon noticing the flashing red light on the camera, Yahiro took the advantage and leaned closer to Megumi. Placing his hand gently on her cheeks, he slowly tilted his head and pressed his lips tenderly against hers. Surprised at what happened, Megumi's eyes widened but as soon as she calmed down she slowly closed her eyes as she kissed him back. _FLASH! _A bright light was shown from the camera with a loud flashing sound that made Megumi jump and break the kiss. Yahiro laughed at Megumi softly whose face was now red as a tomato.

"Megumi…" Yahiro whispered causing Megumis' heart to flutter noticing how he left out the chan when he said her name. He slowly pulled her close by grabbing the waist as he kissed her again. They kissed continuously not caring at all to the flashing sounds coming from the camera.

After they had their picture taken, Yahiro immediately grabbed Megumi by the hand taking her somewhere far from the city. She had no idea where he was taking her but not at all did she care, as long as she had him by her side nothing else mattered to her. They walked while holding hands for a good couple of minutes. He slowly lets go of her soft hands upon reaching his destination. Megumi's eyes couldn't believe at the sight she was seeing. It was a park filled with a flower garden that was next to a big fountain that flowed beautifully with radiant colors changing every second. It was indeed beautiful and breathtaking. Crystal droplets formed in her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Happy Birthday," he said whispering into her ears.

Megumi being over filled with joy threw her arms at the boy that captured her heart. The tears were now rolling down her cheeks as she couldn't take how much the boy was making her uncontrollably happy.

"I love you," she said softly in his ears as she slowly released him from the hug.

"You're not supposed to use your voice," he laughed "But Ill forgive you this time." Yahiro then started pulling something out of his pocket.

"There's one more surprise," he said while showing her the silver necklace that had a note shaped locket in the middle. "There's no picture in it though." he laughed causing Megumi to smile uncontrollably. Just then she thought of something.

_/Ill use the picture we took today!/ _she giggled remembering what happened earlier as she placed the small picture inside the locket that fit perfectly_. /See?/_ she lifted her magic slate with a big smile on her face.

A little troubled, Yahiros' sweat dropped as he scratched his head but soon took the necklace and wrapped it around the fragile girls' neck. He hooked the back of the necklace as he fixed her hair. He took the locket in his hand and kissed it gently.

"To my one and only Megumi," Yahiro said silently said as he pulled her in for a kiss. Megumi dropped her magic slate board as it made a clak! sound, but she didn't bother to pick it up instead wrapped her arms around the boys neck. They didn't stop the embrace from each other but got closer instead.

That was a special moment for Megumi. It was the happiest day of her life. Everything was perfect, nothing could ever break it. She never imagined the day when her fantasy shattered into a mere memory. She cried and cried till she couldn't breathe anymore. She wanted to scream. She wanted all of this to be a dream. This was too much. Nothing hurt more than whatever she was experiencing now, not even the many rejections she received from him. Why? Those were the questions that ran through her head. Though she knew the answer to that question, the truth was already there.

Yahiro sat on his office chair, pondering at the event that had happened earlier. If he could change the past, he would go back to the time when he first met her. He would stop himself from ever saying yes and just let her pass through. If this is how it all ends, then it was best for them to be just strangers. It was for the best, at least that's what he thought it was. So what was this feeling? He felt numb. Nothing he did make him feel any better. He touched his forehead thinking he has some sort of fever. He slouched on his desk, putting his head inside his arms trying to cover his saddened face. He knew that keeping this relationship would hurt the both of them. He was foolish, stupid to think this would ever work out….but was it? He wanted to deny the fact things would have ended up perfectly. But how could he? Everything was perfect, he was happy. But what could have happened to change that? Was it that he was insecure? He did everything to keep the girl smiling but why was it that every time she saw him there were tears in her eyes. He wanted to keep her happy, he wanted to cherish her forever but it wasn't as easy as he thought. It seemed like everything he did, he keeps hurting the girl. Maybe it was his pride. He believed to himself that no matter what she did, no one could ever love a guy as despicable as him. He wanted to think this was the best way to end her misery. But why? Why was his chest aching in pain? Why were his eyes forming little droplets? Why?...He knew in his heart that he had fallen in love with the e girl. Yes, it was love although he has never said it through his mouth but he knew he loved her from the very first day.

"Yahiro!"

He remembered the way she called out his name. It was gentle and sweet, although, he didn't like her using her voice too much for the sake of protecting her throat but he always loved hearing those calming sound waves. A vision of her bright smile was seen when he closed his eyes. That smile, it was like a medicine to cure any bad day. He loved her long flowing brown hair that blew in the air. It was like silk, that whenever he embraced her, he would feel her soft hair with her scent mixed with the essence of flowers. He loved everything about her, but the thing he loved the most about her was her singing. Her angelic voice that echoed in his ears, the first time he had heard it, tears formed in his eyes. It was the first time anyone had sang for him; nevertheless, someone had cared for him for everyone treated him like a villain. Instead the brown haired girl was not scared of the boy for she knew he was a sheep in a wolves clothing. He didn't know how she figured it out but she read him like an open book. He didn't have a single clue as to why she kept trying to be with him after so many rejections. Harsh yes, but that was only because he was afraid of disappointing her. He knew that as long as she stayed by his side she would get hurt and to see those tears down her delicate face, he wasn't able to handle that. But what made him change his mind? The answer was simple, he knew without her he would be incomplete.

"Why can't you be more like Akira-chan?"

he remembered those words that he had accidentally slipped through his mouth. He said it as a joke not thinking she would take him seriously. Yahiro felt anger towards himself to ever say such vulgar words. He slammed his desk feeling regret and disgust. It was all coming back to him again.

"What?..." was the girls reply, while standing there with her eyes wide opened. The sound of her magic slate board hitting the floor was heard loudly.

"You heard me, you're too weak. If you were Akira-chan you wouldn't be afraid of taking a risk,"

The girl just stood there still shocked at what she had just heard. Akira, just by hearing her name bothered Megumi so much because Akira was the person Yahiro once loved.

"Don't make me regret on choosing you as my girlfriend," he said while crossing his arms looking away from the girl."If this was the case, I would have never chosen you and chose Akira,"

And that did it, Megumis eyes were overflowed with tears, she tried holding it in but it wasn't possible. Her tears were now streaming down her face. Yahiro who was facing the other way didn't see the poor girl crying her eyes out but simply stated.

"But ofcourse, that would never happen, Akira-chan would never say yes to me, that's why I said yes to you as a replacement,"

It was all a lie. He knew very well that Megumi was never a replacement for Akira. Sure, he loved Akira his whole life, but she wasn't the one he loved now. He only said that to give the girl a reason to work hard on her dreams of becoming a singer. All he wanted to do was show the girl he could leave her if she didn't try harder. The girl was afraid of standing on stage. She was afraid of singing in front of others so he just simply wanted to give her a boost in motivation. What he didn't know was that, he went too far.

"Then…..was everything a lie?" the girl spoke faintly. "Was I a just a replacement all this time?"

Upon hearing these words Yahiro faced Megumi whose eyes were now sore and red ruining her beautiful face. "What?" he walked towards her trying to reach for her hand, "Megumi?.."

Megumi slapped his hand away from hers as her eyes were furious.

"Was I….was I just a game!?" she yelled, "Don't screw with me!" Yahiro was shocked. He has never heard her curse out loudly even as to ever hear her curse at all. But what had surprised him even more was her screech did not affect his ears. Instead, it pained his heart. Her voice was filled with so much hurt and agony. It was torture; his heart was burning with guilt. The girl simply walked away after pushing the boy away from her. She grabbed her things and rushed out the door. It was probably best if he chased after her, but unfortunately, he just stood there. He didn't know what to do, whether he should explain to her that he didn't mean anything he said or to just end everything here and never to see her again. He thought this was how it should be, this way he can stop hurting her anymore. This way she could be happy. This way he didn't have to see her crying face. Its better this way, he kept telling himself trying to take things the positive way that way he didn't have to regret letting her go, but it was too late. He couldn't stop hating himself for giving up too fast.

They both hated themselves for giving up so easily. If only they knew that both of them wanted each other to death, they wouldn't be two worlds apart but inside the arms of each other. They almost had it. They were close to finding true love. They were close in being the happiest people on earth. It was supposed to be fate. They were meant for each other, but both of them knew. Almost is never enough.

* * *

**A/N: So...how is it? hehe this is my first time publishing any of my stories so Im a little nervous. Im not sure if I should continue this but should I? lol Thank you for reading and please review so I can arrange some stuff if I need to :) critics are welcomed except well, please be nice hehe**

**Two of my reviewers has asked for another chapter, so I decided to write one! the title is "Never Let Me Go" so please check it out when you can! Again, thank you for reading! ****  
**


End file.
